Pezwood
by EddieWarbler
Summary: Después de la competencia regional de coros, Thad y Santana se ven implicados en una pesada broma hecha por los Warblers, y tendrán que trabajar juntos para regresar a casa. Lo que en un principio pareció una terrible idea, el viaje les ayudó a conocerse mejor y descubrir algunos sentimientos ocultos.
1. Capítulo I

_Los personajes relacionados con Glee no son de mi invención, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox. La historia es basada en la serie durante la temporada 3. Thad y Santana son una ship que me ha dado muchos feels gracias a mi amiga Tati, y ello me inspiró a escribir el fic. Trataré de actualizar relativamente seguido y atender sus consejos y sugerencias. Eddie._**  
**

**Capítulo I**

La Competencia Regional de Coros se llevaba a cabo ese año en la ciudad de Lancaster, Ohio. Grupos de diferentes ciudades se habían congregado para el evento, entre ellos New Directions, quienes en las Locales resultaron empatados con sus rivales The Warblers, y éste había sido el momento de la revancha. Ambos equipos se prepararon durante meses para salir victoriosos, pero fue New Directions del McKinley High School los que se llevaron el primer lugar. En un lado se respiraba aire de júbilo, ya que tenían un cupo asegurado para las Nacionales, y los chicos se encontraban emocionados, por supuesto. Por el otro lado, existía un ambiente tenso ante la derrota; los jóvenes culpaban a su líder Sebastian por las decisiones tomadas en el trascurso de las últimas semanas, pues según ellos, el odio por el francés hacia el coro de Lima, le había distraído de su principal objetivo.

Santana revisó la hora su celular una vez más, y suspiró algo impaciente. Había quedado de celebrar con Brittany en un café en el centro de la ciudad antes de viajar y la rubia llevaba 20 minutos de retraso ¿Por qué le había citado una hora antes de que partieran a Lima? ¿Y por qué no respondía los mensajes que le enviaba? No quería ser regañada por Mr. Schue si el autobús se retrasaba por culpa de ellas, aunque le echaría el agua sucia a su amiga, de ser el caso. Una ojeada más al reloj, había trascurrido sólo cinco minutos, y sus dedos tambolirearon sobre la superficie de la mesa en la que se encontraba. Con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, miraba hacia el exterior del café en busca de alguna señal de su amiga, quizá se había extraviado; no sería la primera vez. Fue entonces, cuando miró a un Warbler correr por la calle y se detenía –aparentemente cansado- justo frente al ventanal. Era imposible no reconocer ese _blazer_, y al muchacho también, aunque no sabía su nombre o por lo menos no lo recordó cuando hizo el intento.

Con curiosidad, miró cómo el joven tenía las manos en las rodillas mientras tomaba aire y se recuperaba de su carrera. Éste se irguió y pareció molesto o desesperado, y como si supiera dónde se encontraba Santana, giró su rostro hacia el café y sus miradas se encontraron. Evidentemente apenado, el Warbler desvió la vista y empezó a caminar, retomando de nuevo su rumbo. Con su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano, Santana intuyó que esa conducta no podía ser normal, algo estaba ocurriendo y dejándose llevar por sus instintos se levantó de la mesa para salir del lugar y seguir al muchacho.

Caminó tras él a una distancia prudente, puesto que no quería ser atrapada espiando y maldijo el llevar su uniforme de _cheerio, _sería más fácil si no. Se olvidó por completo de su cita con Brittany y del viaje, mientras iba calle abajo sorteando los transeúntes, y miró cómo el joven emprendió un trote leve, antes de echar un vistazo hacia atrás; en ese momento la latina se ocultó rápidamente tras un automóvil estacionado en el borde de la acera. Pero alcanzó a tropezar con el carro, activando la alarma de éste, lo que llamó la atención de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, y maldijo por lo bajo. Se levantó con precaución y miró cómo el chico de la Academia Dalton dio vuelta a la esquina, y acto seguido se echó a correr tras él, temiendo perderlo de vista.

En cuanto giró al final de la calle, se encontró con la espalda del Warbler a tan sólo cinco metros, había doblado la esquina tan rápido sin preocuparse por la presencia del chico que por poco choca con él, y en un acto de reflejo retrocedió estrellándose con una mujer que llevaba una bolsa de víveres, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

–Oh, lo siento, lo siento… –Dijo a la vez que se giraba para tratar de ayudar a la señora, quien se agachaba para recoger sus cosas; pero desistió al recordar su misión, así que de inmediato se dio vuelta nuevo hacia su objetivo, temiendo que el pequeño accidente la hubiese puesto al descubierto. Y así fue. Thad, la observaba con expresión desconcertada.

– ¿Qué tú haces aquí? –Inquirió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Me estas siguiendo? –Su actitud era de prevención y sus ojos iban y venían de la chica a la mujer. Santana, dejó que la señora se las arreglara sola, en vista de que no había sido gran cosa y ésta ya se olvidaba del tema al continuar su camino.

–Presiento que ustedes están tramando algo. –Respondió luego de mover su cabeza levemente para elevar con sutileza el mentón y cruzarse de brazos. Era su pose de ataque, no temía en hacerle frente a nadie. –Es sospechoso que mi amiga Brittany no aparezca y uno de ustedes ronde por el lugar. –Acusó y el chico reprimió una risa desviando la mirada de ella.

– ¿Crees que nosotros le hicimos algo? –Repuso en algo que sonó más a una pregunta retórica, después de titubear un poco; Harwood no era malo para mentir. Ella lo estudió sin responder, conservando su posición. –Escucha, te juro que nosotros no le hicimos nada, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías regresar con tu grupo y… –Agregó. Quería decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por su celular, y leyó el mensaje recibido **"Mal momento para fraternizar con el enemigo, Thad. Pero si ella te gusta tanto, disfruta del viaje juntos."** Aquello le recordó el motivo de su prisa y se giró buscando el autobús de su colegio por la calle, pero no lo halló. – ¡Oh, genial! ¡Gracias! –Espetó con amargura y sarcasmo hacia la chica. –Maldito Sebastian, me las vas a pagar… –Murmuró empezando a caminar mientras redactaba un mensaje de texto.

Santana lo observó, tratando de comprender la escena frente a ella, y caminó tras Thad, no iba a permitir que éste se le escapara sin dar explicaciones a su enfado con ella. No podía ignorar la extraña actitud del joven. –Alto ahí _hobbit_ ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? –Preguntó alcanzando al Warbler, al que tomó por el brazo, obligándolo a darse vuelta.

–Que ahora tengo que regresar a casa solo... –Respondió realmente molesto y al ver que la morena no tenía la culpa, agregó en un tono más suave. –Y deberías regresar a tu hotel antes de que te dejen a ti también. –Dijo intentando avanzar por la acera, creyendo que López le haría caso, pero esa mujer no se rendía con facilidad.

–A diferencia de tu "amigos", los míos podrán esperarme unos minutos. –Replicó haciendo las comillas con sus manos, caminando detrás del chico; estaba confiada de la solidaridad de New Directions e incluso sentía que en cualquier momento recibiría una llamada de Mr. Schue. Sin embargo, un bufido de Thad le hizo pensar en ello.

–No si ellos creen que ya te fuiste. –Comentó sin detenerse o siquiera girarse para verle. Ya le habían dejado atrás, así que no tenía caso tratar de cubrirle la espalda a sus compañeros, sólo esperó la señal para continuar hablando.

–Deja de hacerte el interesante y habla de una buena vez. –Exigió plantándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Thad sonrió, algo divertido por la actitud de la mujer y humedeció sus labios antes de responder.

–Ellos creen que ya te fuiste a Lima, se supone que debías quedarte en ese café el tiempo suficiente para que perdieras el autobús. La cita era una trampa, lo planeó Sebastian. –Explicó el plan del francés, quizá se metería en problemas con él cuando regresara a Westerville o incrementaría la rivalidad entre los equipos pero, su capitán también había sido injusto al dejarlo solo. El enfado de la latina fue evidente en su expresión, y el Warbler se sintió mal por ella. –Oye, lo lamento mucho, yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto ni muchos de nosotros, fue… sólo una broma.

–Sabía que algo olía a podrido cuando te vi, y disculpas no harán que tenga compasión de ti y tus estúpidos amigos silbadores. Ahora, llévame con ellos. –Declaró con ese tono ácido y autoritario que tanto la caracteriza, y Thad no dio crédito a su petición, por lo que le miró confundido.

– ¿Qué dices? –

–Que me lleves a donde está el 'Cara de Suricato' ¿acaso te estoy hablando en chino, que no me entiendes? –

–No puedo hacer eso, Sebastian ya se fue a Westerville. Te digo que me dejaron. –

–Claro, y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra. No te creo. –

–Ése, es tu problema. –Dicho esto, Thad se movió para pasar por un lado de Santana, y ella le siguió. No estaba segura de que el chico decía la verdad, pero había una forma de averiguarlo.

–Bien, entonces tú me llevarás a casa. –Resolvió caminando tras el Warbler, con actitud confiada. No podía tener al líder del coro, pero sí a uno de sus integrantes, así que no pensaba en dejarlo 'vivo' por muy inocente que dijera ser.

– ¿Yo? ¿Hablas en serio? –No entendía muy bien las intenciones de Santana, aquello sería extraño. Siempre le había gustado la morena, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo o demostrarlo, incluso la veía como un amor platónico, pues creía ser de mundos diferentes; sus grupos eran rivales y aunque eso no intervino en la relación de Blaine con Kurt, dudaba que él tuviera tanta suerte, además esa pareja se había dado en otras circunstancias.

–Claro que sí. Por culpa de ustedes el autobús escolar se fue sin mí, así que asume tu responsabilidad o atente a las consecuencias. –Thad no comprendió muy bien la amenaza, pero le pareció algo justo, se sentía culpable en parte por la 'broma' y tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad de viajar con Santana.

–Okay… ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar un auto para alquilar? –Propuso sin problemas, y Santana se vio algo sorprendida. Aquello había sido fácil, quizá el chico no era tan malo como creía.

– ¿Traes dinero? El mío está en una maleta rumbo a Lima. –Comentó dedicándole una sonrisa falsa. Llevaba unos cuantos dólares, pero no gastaría un centavo con él; dejaría que el Warbler hiciera todo el gasto como parte de su penitencia, además esos chicos eran de familia rica ¿no?

–Sí, descuida. No traigo mucho efectivo, pero puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito… Mi maleta también va rumbo a casa. –Agregó con algo de buen humor, sonriéndole con amabilidad, pero sólo obtuvo un frío "Ajá" como respuesta por parte de Santana. Avanzaron unos metros más en silencio, la chica miraba al frente sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían pero no lo demostraba. –Tú eres Santana, ¿Verdad? Yo soy Thad, Thad Harwood. –Dijo en un intento de eliminar aquel silencio que le empezaba a incomodar y entablar una conversación con la latina. Acompañó sus presentación estirando la mano para hacerla más formal. Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada, sopesando la idea de estrechar su mano, en su estudio dedujo que era muy bien parecido, y debía admitir que por lo menos era educado.

–Sí, Santana López. El gusto es tuyo. –Dijo con un suave apretón de manos y movió su cabeza sutilmente en un ademán de vanidad. Harwood rió entre dientes ante la egocéntrica respuesta de la morena, convenciéndose de que era cierto. El gusto era todo suyo.

Sin muchos comentarios continuaron su camino hacia un concesionario de segunda con la ayuda del móvil de Thad, ninguno de los dos conocía muy bien la ciudad, así que se apoyaban de la tecnología para lograr su objetivo. Durante el joven Warbler le llegaron más mensajes de sus amigos a quienes ignoró por estar molesto con ellos, aunque en el fondo agradecía la broma, ya que estaba conociendo más a Santana, y a pesar de su actitud fría, se divertía. Por su parte, López pensaba en desistir del plan y llamar a sus amigas para que le rescataran, pero sus ansias de vengarse le hacían soportar la compañía del chico que en momentos le exasperaba, no le gustaba tener cerca a alguno de esos Warblers, pero no habiendo más…

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba era las cosas que sucederían en ese viaje.


	2. Capítulo II

_Los personajes relacionados con Glee no son de mi invención, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox. La historia es basada en la serie durante la temporada 3. Gracias a Tati por el review (no lo había leído), pero en compensación publico dos capítulos más (?). Eddie_

**Capítulo II**

Rentaron un automóvil en uno de los concesionarios de segunda en Lancaster, el cual pagó Thad, por supuesto. Santana, acomodada en el puesto del copiloto, miraba hacia afuera con su brazo derecho apoyado en la ventanilla baja de la puerta sin pronunciar palabra. Ni siquiera deseaba ver el rostro del Warbler que la acompañaba, quien por el contrario intercambiaba su mirada entre la carretera y la chica que tanto le gustaba; aunque ella fuera evidentemente reacia, él sacó provecho de su frialdad para contemplarle mejor ahora que la tenía a pocos centímetros. Observó tratando de grabar en su mente los rasgos latinos de Santana, su tez morena clara, su cabello recogido firmemente en una cola de caballo, sus labios carnosos que le hacía morder los propios con frustración.

–Hay poco combustible, tendré que hacer una parada en la siguiente estación de gasolina. –Anunció mirando de reojo a su acompañante, en un intento de romper el silencio que se había formado desde que salieron de la ciudad. Si bien la aguja no apuntaba la **E**,al chico le gustaba ser prevenido y sabía que el tanque lo alcanzaría para todo el viaje.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa. Sólo llévame a casa. –Respondió López fríamente sin girar su rostro para verle y acompañando sus palabras con un gesto desinteresado de su mano.

Thad suspiró, cansado de la actitud de la chica, podía ser muy atractiva, pero su carácter fuerte ponía a prueba su paciencia. Divisó en el camino la señal de tránsito que indicaba su parada a un kilómetro de distancia, se desvió hábilmente y deslizó el auto hacia la estación. El lugar estaba vacío aparentemente, y se encontraba ubicado en medio de la nada al extremo derecho de la carretera principal.

–No tardo. –Dijo Thad mientras bajaba del carro y lo rodeaba acercándose al surtidor. Tomó una de las manijas para abastecer los vehículos y la colocó en la abertura correspondiente, mientras con la otra mano digitaba la cantidad que necesitaba en el tablero electrónico para cargar de forma automática. –Rayos, necesito cambio. –Murmuró para sí mismo, mirando el dinero en efectivo que cargaba, ya que su tarjeta había sido rechazada. –Santana, iré al local… Eh… ¿Quieres algo? –Preguntó apareciendo en la ventana de la chica, quien se sobresaltó un poco, ya que se encontraba muy entretenida buscando una estación radial de su gusto.

– ¿Eh? Sí, una Coca-Cola dietética. Gracias. –Respondió esbozando su típica sonrisa de falsa amabilidad. Thad asintió y se dirigió hacia la tienda que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, no sin antes regresar a la parte trasera del auto para sacar la manguera y ponerla en su lugar. Seguramente el encargado del establecimiento se encontraba dentro y le ayudaría.

Santana observó cómo él ingresó al local dejándola sola por completo y supo que su oportunidad había llegado.

Las llaves seguían pegadas en el centro de mando y la radio sonaba tan bajo que parecía ser música de fondo. Un rock que le inyectaba algo más de adrenalina a su plan y en su rostro se dibujó una malvada sonrisa. –Es hora de hacer lo que Santana sabe mejor: venganza. –Dijo para sí misma mientras ponía el auto en primera y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

El rugido del motor llamó la atención de Thad, quien compraba un par de bebidas. Abandonó la transacción y salió a prisa de la tienda temiendo que no fuera lo que se imaginaba, pero así era. Vio atónito cómo el automóvil regresaba a la carretera principal dejando una cortina de polvo tras éste.

– ¡Hija de perra! –Exclamó enfurecido a la vez que arrojaba una de las latas al suelo. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Santana le había traicionado dejándolo sin un vehículo en medio de la nada y el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el oeste.

–Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. –Se regocijaba la latina mientras soltaba su melena oscura por encima de sus hombros y que se revolvía a causa del viento que ingresaba por las ventanas del carro. Era consciente de que se había aprovechado de la bondad del joven Warbler, pero sus amigos le había jugado también una mala pasada y ella los debía hacer pagar de alguna forma. Se trató de convencer a sí misma de ello, y enterrar su sentimiento de compasión por el chico que había dejado atrás.

Solo, con la corbata aflojada, y el _blazer _colgado en un hombro con una mano, Thad caminaba por el borde de la carretera maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pocos autos transitaban a esa hora y no perdía la esperanza de que alguno le diera un aventón, por lo que constantemente extendía su pulgar hacia ellos, sin embargo, ninguno se detenía. Empezaba a sentir el cansancio en sus pies, ya habría avanzado un par de kilómetros y los zapatos de cuero no eran precisamente cómodos para recorrer largas distancias en el asfalto. Igualmente, alzaba su brazo izquierdo con el celular en la mano, buscando alcanzar recepción y hacer una llamada de auxilio a alguno de sus amigos, quizá Nick o Trent, el regordete de los Warblers era un alma caritativa y de seguro le ayudaría, pero Harwood no contaba con suerte… o eso creía, hasta que unas luces formaron una sombra delante de él, era un autobús de servicio público. Gracias a su corta visita en la tienda de la gasolinera, había logrado cambiar algo de efectivo y ahora su oportunidad de regresar a casa o por lo menos lo más cerca que pudiera, se hacía presente.

–¿Hacia dónde te diriges muchacho? –Preguntó un hombre de unos 45 años al bajar la ventana de la cabina, lucía un quepis de un azul oscuro, corbata a juego y una prominente barriga abultaba su camisa blanca.

–Hacia Westerville, una loca se llevó mi auto… ¿Puede llevarme? –Consultó el Warbler levantando las cejas en un acto de inocencia y amabilidad, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Tuvo que levantar su rostro para estar a la altura del conductor.

–Este bus va hasta Columbus, si te sirve, puedes subirte. –Dijo el hombre con un gesto de su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Sí, perfecto. Gracias. –Sonrió aliviado y subió por la escalerilla de los pasajeros, pagó el pasaje y buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío junto a la ventana. El autobús no iba muy lleno, de hecho consiguió ubicarse en dos lugares disponibles, prefería viajar sin compañía alguna, así podía descansar a gusto y pensar en la forma llegar a Westerville una vez estuviera en la ciudad capital de Ohio.

Los árboles afuera pasaban uno tras otro, el paisaje era agradable, no podía negarlo. Al horizonte el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas y destellaba un débil rayo de luz. La hora del crepúsculo se acercaba y las sombras de los árboles en el naciente bosque se extendían hacia la carretera. Thad, llevaba su cabeza recargada sobre la ventana del bus mirando hacia el camino, pensando en que posiblemente tendría que ir al McKinley High School al día siguiente para buscar a Santana con el fin de devolver el auto y también reclamarle por haberlo abandonado ¿Cómo pudo confiar en ella?, ¿qué le diría cuando volviera a tenerla frente a él?, ¿dónde se encontraría en esos momentos?.. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta.

Se irguió en su asiento para ver mejor el auto estacionado metros más adelante y al pasar cerca de éste, el autobús redujo su velocidad, así que pudo observar mejor la escena. Al parecer Santana se había fugado sin abastecer el carro y estaba varada por falta de gasolina. Era el karma. Entonces, Thad se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cabina rápidamente, ya que el vehículo se detuvo.

–…Así que ¿Puede llevarme, por favor? –Decía la chica al conductor en un tono muy amable, llegando a la coquetería.

–No puede dejarla subir. Esa mujer fue la que me robó el auto. –Intervino Thad apuntando a la _cheerio, _y ella se quedó sin palabras cuando vio al Warbler dentro, poniéndola al descubierto.

–Tú te lo buscaste, imbécil. –Replicó sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento. De brazos cruzados, desvió su fría mirada hacia el conductor para dedicarle una inocente mirada. –Señor, ese chico que lleva ahí, intentó secuestrarme, me engañó y me trajo a esta desolada carretera… Hice lo que cualquier chica haría en mi lugar. –Parecía realmente afligida, y Thad simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que ella decía.

–¡Eso es mentira! Yo nunca intenté nada, eso es… ridículo… ¡No puede creerle! –Protestó ante la mirada curiosa del conductor.

–¿Niegas haberme puesto una cita falsa en complicidad con tus amigos? –Repuso ella usando lo sucedido a su favor y el chico tan sólo titubeaba desconcertado.

–N-no… P-pero, yo no estaba secuestrándola; por el contrario, quería llevarla a casa. Está usando sus artimañas para convencerlo. Arranque. –Le ordenó al conductor.

–Lo siento, chico; no puedo dejar a la señorita abandonada… –Repuso el hombre abriendo la puerta del autobús.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a dejar que subas Santana, si tanto querías el auto, quédate con él. –Replicó el Warbler bloqueando el paso en la puerta de la escalerilla.

–Déjate de payasadas y apártate. –Dijo la latina intentando subir, pero Thad empezó forcejear con ella.

–¡Claro que no! Primero me robas el auto que alquilé para llevarte a casa y ahora lo quieres dejar abandonado ¡Eres una loca!

–¿Crees que aguantaría tu patética galantería todo el camino? ¡Quítate de ahí, Harwood!

–¡Hey, ustedes dos! –Intervino el conductor, estaba perdiendo tiempo y los demás pasajeros se empezaban a incomodar. –Yo lo único que veo es a un par de tórtolos en una discusión de pareja, así que, o arreglan su pleito y suben los dos o se quedan ambos.

–¿Cómo que _tórtolos_? ¿Acaso está drogado? –Replicó Santana, molesta por la insinuación del hombre, y resopló dándose por vencida. –¿Sabe qué? No necesito, ni quiero viajar en el mismo vehículo que éste idiota.

–Genial, entonces arranque, señor. –Dijo Thad cruzándose de brazos aún en la puerta, y esperó a que el bus se moviera.

–Como sea... –Murmuró el hombre sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, no iba a meterse más en peleas de adolescentes, su problema era hacer su trabajo y esos chicos lo estaban retrasando.

Mientras los chicos se fulminaban uno al otro con la mirada, el motor del autobús se encendió de nuevo y éste empezó a moverse. Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron en cuestión de segundos: Santana rápidamente haló a Thad del _blazer _que sostenía con una de sus manos e intentó tomar su lugar cuando el muchacho salió volando del vehículo, el joven reaccionó por instinto y ágilmente se giró para evitar que la _cheerio _se saliera con la suya, la alcanzó de su brazo para llevarla con él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Santana quedó sobre Thad y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Cuando el conductor se percató del incidente, sólo se tomó un par de segundos para asegurarse de que los chicos estaban bien y aceleró. –Adolescentes. –Se quejó negando con la cabeza.

El ruido del autobús alejándose, llamó la atención de los jóvenes y se pusieron en pie protestando, pero por más que gritaron, corrieron y maldijeron, el vehículo no se detuvo.

–¿Estás contenta? Todo esto es tu culpa. Nunca debí preocuparme por ti, Sebastian tenía razón, ¡no eres más que una loca oportunista! –Espetó Thad y lanzó su chaqueta al suelo. Lo que más le molestaba era haberse permitido sentir algo por la chica que tan sólo buscaba fastidiarlo.

–No te vengas hacer la víctima conmigo, ni hacerte el niño bueno, porque-

–¡Ya cállate! –Gritó el Warbler, furioso y recogió su _blazer _para regresar al carro. Santana por su parte, cerró la boca y le miró con el mentón sutilmente elevado, también estaba enfadada y el orgullo no le permitió replicar más por unos momentos.

Thad, lanzó la chaqueta de paño al asiento del piloto, junto con la corbata; se sacó la camisa y la remangó en sus brazos mientras se posicionaba detrás del automóvil para empezar a empujarlo. Miraba a través de los vidrios del coche la figura de Santana varios metros delante, parecía no haberse movido y, aunque en otras circunstancias habría admirado su cuerpo, ahora sólo deseaba echarle el carro encima. Quizá ese era su motivación para empujar más fuerte, aunque sabía que no lograría lastimarla, y en el fondo tampoco quería hacerlo. Finalmente, ella se dio vuelta y se acercó, aún con recelo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió conservando su postura, pero él pareció ignorarla por unos momentos.

–¿Qué te parece que hago? –Replicó Thad de forma retórica sin detenerse, ni mirarla.

–¿Piensas arrastrar ese trasto hasta Lima?

–Hasta Lima, no. Hasta Westerville, o con suerte hasta que encuentre un taller u otra gasolinera.

–¿Y qué hay de mí?

–Es tu problema ahora, yo voy a _mi _casa, déjame en paz.

–¿Ah sí? Déjame decirte que tengo malas noticias para ti: aunque no me guste, no tengo otro remedio más que seguirte por ahora, no pienso quedarme en medio de la carretera sola. Prefiero torturarte todo el camino.

–Haz lo que quieras.

–Bien.

–¡Bien! –Concluyó Thad y suspiró fastidiado.

Continuaron en silencio. Harwood empujando el automóvil por el borde de la carretera, mientras que Santana le seguía a paso lento, pedía aventón a los pocos vehículos que pasaban por ahí, pero sin suerte. Su vista se fijó en el chico que tenía delante, quien se no aparentaba estar muy cansado, aunque sospechaba que sí lo estaba por los sonoros quejidos que soltaba con cada remolque, era fuerte sin duda. Contempló el cuerpo del Warbler por un rato, el sudor en su espalda hacía que la camisa se ciñera marcando sus músculos y las luces naranjas de la iluminación pública en la vía, le daba un efecto agradable a la escena. _"Tiene buen trasero…" _pensó y decidió que el chico era sexy, y que quizá había sido muy dura con él. Después de todo, el muchacho tuvo la intención de ayudarla en un principio.

La noche había caído por completo y los chicos, aunque no lo desearan, debían pasar la noche juntos. Pero esa sería su oportunidad para limar las asperezas y, compartir un lecho juntos tendría sus efectos…


	3. Capítulo III

_Los personajes relacionados con Glee no son de mi invención, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox. La historia es basada en la serie durante la temporada 3. Eddie._

**Capítulo III**

–Ya se está haciendo tarde… –Comentó ella, mirando el cielo estrellado, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero era consciente de que llevaban caminando mucho tiempo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en un intento de abrigarse, ya que la temperatura había descendido.

–¡Qué observadora! –Dijo Thad con sarcasmo. Ya se sentía sin fuerzas, sus brazos estaban débiles, le dolía la espalda, los zapatos le tallaban y su estómago le pedía comida.

–Me refiero a que deberíamos detenernos y hallar dónde pasar la noche, _genio_ ¿no estás cansado? –Podía haberle respondido de forma más ácida, pero también estaba fatigada, y no tenía ya ni ganas de discutir.

–Sí… pero no tenemos una tienda de campaña, _genio_. –Repuso él, recostando su cabeza en los brazos apoyados en el baúl del auto.

–Te propongo que hagamos una tregua y entremos al carro, intentemos dormir y mañana buscaremos una forma de regresar a nuestras casas. Además, tengo frío.

–De acuerdo. Creo que tienes razón, estoy muerto. –Aceptó girándose para mirar por fin a la chica, al igual que ella, no quería discutir más. Sólo descansar y comer.

–¿Esperabas poder remolcar ese carro hasta la ciudad? –Cuestionó un tanto divertida. –Te falta mucho para ser Superman, Harwood.

–Sí, es una lástima haber nacido en el planeta equivocado. –Dijo Thad, riendo levemente y encaminándose hacia la puerta del vehículo.

–¿Qué haces? Creí que dejarías de empujarlo. –Preguntó Santana al ver que él parecía retomar su trabajo.

–Debo estacionarlo, no voy a dejarlo en la vía para que un camión nos arrastre a mitad de la noche. –Explicó maniobrando el volante para sacar el carro por completo de la carretera.

–Uh, buen punto… –

Adentro, no estaba más cálido, pero al menos estarían resguardados en la noche. Thad aparcó el vehículo en un terreno plano a un par de metros de la autovía principal. Reclinaron los asientos delanteros por completo y cada uno se acomodó como pudo en su lugar. El cielo estaba despejado y había luna llena, por lo que la luz del satélite natural lograba iluminar de claramente el sector, además de darle un toque romántico.

–Tengo hambre… –Se quejó Santana mirando el techo del carro, deseando poder salir de ese lío pronto.

–Si no hubieras huido con el carro, habría logrado traer algo de comer para el camino.

–Si tus amigos no se las hubieran dado de graciosos conmigo, estaríamos en casa. Además, pudiste llevar algo contigo de esa tienda.

–No creí que me daría la noche, por eso no compré nada más.

–¿Nada más? ¿Ya has comido?

–Claro, en la estación. Antes de empezar a caminar por la carretera.

–Uh, no puede ser, y aun así te quejas.

–Hey, soy un ser humano, no eres la única que sufre con esta situación, te recuerdo que a mí también me dejaron tirado.

–Oh, cierto ¡Olvidaba que estaba con un inocente silbador!

–¿Esta es tu idea de tregua? ¿En serio? –Replicó Thad fastidiado, nuevamente los ánimos empezaban a calentarse, Santana sólo resopló y se giró dándole la espalda. –¿Por qué eres así? ¿Me odias sólo porque soy un Warbler? no todos somos como Sebastian. Conoces a Blaine, él es un buen chico.

–Sí y no somos amigos. –Respondió ella de forma cortante. –Además, no te odio. Sólo que no confío en ti.

–Porque soy un Warbler.

–No, porque eres hombre.

–Blaine es hombre.

–Pero es gay, a diferencia de ti.

–Así que tu resentimiento es por el género masculino. No es mi culpa que un chico te haya roto el corazón. –Había dado en el clavo, lo supo porque Santana se quedó muda por unos segundos.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero para tu información, he salido con muchos chicos, no te equivoques conmigo.

–Hay estudios que demuestran que las personas son promiscuas porque temen enamorarse o porque sufrieron un desamor que les marcó fuertemente, y como acabas de decir que no te rompieron el corazón, creería que le tienes miedo al amor. Aunque por tu falta de confianza en los hombres estaría casi seguro de que tengo razón al decir que un chico te lastimó y te escudas en esa apariencia de chica ruda para que nadie vea tu verdadero yo y juegue con tus sentimientos de nuevo. –Dijo Thad, mientras se giraba de lado a su compañera de viaje.

–Y según tú, ¿cuál es mi verdadero yo? –Retó ella, girándose también para quedar frente a frente.

–Eres una mujer sensible y tienes miedo, pero no lo demuestras porque, de una u otra razón, te has visto obligada a adoptar esa máscara de perra, para evitar que los demás lleguen a ti y te encariñes con ellos. Quizá tu temperamento sea nato, pero eres de buen corazón en el fondo. –Respondió Harwood mirándole a los ojos, pero ella guardó silencio y le miró con cautela. Era increíble cómo ese chico había logrado descifrarla tan fácilmente. –¿O me equivoco? –Agregó con una sutil sonrisa al saber que estaba en lo cierto.

–Interesante tu argumento, pero no es mi caso, lamento defraudarte. –Contestó esbozando una cínica sonrisa, y él pareció divertido.

–Lo olvidaba, también eres muy orgullosa y por eso no admites tus errores.

–¿Mis errores? ¿De qué hablas?

–Debes aceptar que te equivocaste al huir con el auto, además ni siquiera te diste cuenta si había llenado el tanque de gasolina. –Dijo soltando una leve risa y Santana le fulminó con la mirada; exasperada, revoloteó los ojos.

–¡Okay, lo acepto! Fue un detalle que se me escapó ¿Estás feliz?

–Un poco. –Respondió Thad, asintiendo divertido y ella se quejó por lo bajo volviendo a acostarse mirando al techo.

–¡Uh! Eres insufrible.

–¿Qué? Aún no te has disculpado por tratarme mal todo el día, yo te ofrecí disculpas en nombre de mis amigos e intenté redimirme, incluso.

–¿Y qué?, ¿quieres una canonización? Te lo tienes merecido.

–¡Eres imposible! –Exclamó el Warbler dándose por vencido, al tiempo que se giraba de espaldas. No podía lograr llegar a ella, y eso era frustrante para él ¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda? –Ningún chico va a quererte si tratas a todos de esa forma… por muy atractiva que seas.

–Y ninguna chica va a quererte si no dejas de ser tan tarado… por muy atractivo que seas. –Agregó intentando imitarlo pero sonó más como una confesión y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, así que se giró también de espaldas a él.

–Un momento ¿Piensas que soy atractivo? –Volvió Thad con un tono esperanzador.

–No voy a repetirlo, y no te hagas ilusiones, Harwood. –Acotó fríamente y el chico suspiró apesadumbrado.

–Demasiado tarde, ya las tenía, pero no te preocupes, ya me dejaste en claro que no te interesan los hombres.

–¿Eh? Eso no es lo que quise decir, me re—

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir, no confías en los hombres, en mí particularmente, por ser un Warbler. Ya ni siquiera me importa ¿Okay? Debemos dormir. –Concluyó acomodándose de espaldas nuevamente.

El silencio reinó una vez más, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dormido. Ambos pensaban en lo sucedido durante el día y todo lo que habían hablado, o más bien, discutido. Thad, se encontraba demasiado cansado para conciliar el sueño, y en parte decepcionado por conocer la personalidad de Santana, la chica que le gustaba desde que le había visto por primera vez en la competencia local de coros hacía un año. Por su lado, López se sentía culpable, reconocía que el Warbler llegó a traicionar de cierta forma a su capitán para ayudarla y ella no había sido justa, bien podían llevar la fiesta en paz y regresar tranquilamente a sus casas como lo planearon, además ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad al muchacho?

–Thad, ¿estás despierto? –Habló ella con voz baja sin moverse de su lugar y éste le respondió en de la misma manera.

–Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

–Lamento haber escapado con el automóvil, estamos con varados, con hambre y frío, por mi culpa. Así que, me disculpo por ello. –Confesó dejando a un lado su orgullo, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que agregó: –Pero no voy a repetirlo y no hagas una fiesta, es todo.

–Está bien. Disculpa aceptada. –Dijo él, sonriendo divertido y también algo complacido de saber que ella había entrado en razón un poco. Se giró suavemente y la miró abrazada a sí misma frotándose los brazos en busca de calor. Aunque discutieran constantemente y ella le rechazara cada gesto de galantería, él no podía dejar de ser un caballero, así que tomó su _blazer_, que lo usaba ahora como almohada y la arropó con timidez. –Ten… Ese uniforme de porrista es muy corto. N-no es que haya visto mucho, sólo que… bueno— Si hubiera luz suficiente, se lograría ver lo sonrojado que se puso en esos momentos, más aún cuando escuchó la risa de Santana.

–Ya, entiendo… Gracias. –Y lo dijo de corazón, pues sentía sus piernas heladas. –Pero no intentes abrazarme, no caeré en ese viejo truco.

–No lo haré, descuida. –Prometió luego de reír entre dientes ante la advertencia de la chica. –Buenas noches, Tana.

–Buenas noches, Thad. –Respondió sin reprochar por aquel apodo porque, aunque no lo admitiera, le había gustado. Lo que sí admitía, pero no en voz alta, es que el Warbler era bastante caballeroso, de ello venía que también empezara a llamarle por su nombre.

Finalmente, los chicos lograron quedarse dormidos en la incomodidad de ese auto alquilado, y a la mañana siguiente descubrirían si su tregua perduraría o se disolvía, convirtiéndolos de nuevo en verdaderos enemigos…


End file.
